The present invention relates to a wallet and pouch combination which is adapted to be worn on the wrist of the user.
Carrying a conventional wallet can be inconvenient and uncomfortable for people when they are wearing sport attire or clothes without pockets. When wearing such clothes many people resort to carrying a conventional wallet in their hands or place the wallet in a position between their clothes and their body. Under such circumstances the conventional wallet is susceptible to being lost. Another problem is that the wallet can be damaged by sweat or by immersion in water.